A Father's Rage
by Carolyn12
Summary: Title sounds more serious than it actually is. It is about Braska's reaction to Tidus kissing his Daughter. Also there will be some slight *Spoilers!* you have been warned! *Disclamier: I don't own Final Fantasy X!* One-Shot


**OK** **peoples! there as some *Spoilers* You have been warned!**

 **sorry is the seem a little ooc. I think Braska would have been one of those doting father who thinks no one will ever be good enough for there daughter. As so Jecht... I love when tough guy (or some bad guys) are scared of there wives... it just so funny...**

* * *

Jecht wasn't the best father. He knew this, his son could vouch this, and he was fine with that...sorta...Well not really, but he was dead what could he do?

His red eyes wandered around the Farplane wondering what he should do now. Maybe he would go look for his wife? He shuddered...actually he should look for Braska first that way when his wife tries to kill him Braska could use Life to bring him back...hopefully...

Wait, could you die if you're already dead?

Actually what he really wanted to do first was see what his brat had done since he had been dropped into Spira...

 _He probably cried at first._ He thought with a smile and chuckle.

Just as he finished that thought some Pyreflies started to swirl in front of his face and slowly images started to show up. First of Tidus waking up in water and it continued on. Jecht watch in interest and laughed at what some of his son had done; that he himself had done.

He watched on and his eyebrows rose when the Macalania Lack scene came up. Jecht nodded along with all the things Tidus said about Zanarkand all of which were true.

Watching on as his son and the daughter of one of his best friends talked about leaving behind the Pilgrimage. His mouth dropped and his eyes widen when Tidus kissed a sad and crying Yuna.

A huge grin split his face. Well what do ya know the Brat has some game!...though little Yuna could do better...Well at least Tidus was better then that Seymour fella.

Just as they kissed again under the water Jecht felt a large amount of killing intent. He was going to turn and see what it was when he was hit hard on the side of his head making him fall to the ground. The Pyreflies making up the images dispersing and floating about freely once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He looked to see who dared to hit him!

Standing there breathing hard was Braska.

The usually nice and calm man now glaring at the scattered Pyreflies. His staff in the spot his head had been just moments before.

"What was that for?" Jecht asked while rubbing the bump now forming on his head.

"Well I couldn't necessarily hit your son right know; now could I?  
Braska said with a fake sweet smile; his staff now by his side.

Before Jecht could ask why he would want to hit his son a deep chuckle interrupted them.

"Well this is new. Usually it was me that was always knocking Jecht upside the head."

The two men turned to see there old friend.

"Auron!"

Braska walked over to him and gave him hug.

"It is good to see you my friend. Thank you for watching out for my little Yuna."

Jecht stood dusting himself off and walked over them. He patted Auron's back hard.

"Yeah thanks for watching out for my brat too."

"I made a promise. I keep my promises." was his reply

As the three men were happily catching up when they were interrupted.

"Dad? Auron?"

The three turned to see a young man standing there he had golden blonde hair and eyes of the bluest sea. His skin was tanned from being outside long periods of time.

The two men smiled at him. Well Jecht smirked and you couldn't really tell with Auron since his collar was covering his mouth.

Before either man could say something they felt a killing intent once more only this time ten times worse.

Tidus not reading the mood looked to Braska with a smile.

"Oh! your Braska right? Yuna's Dad."

"YOU!" Braska barked out glaring and pointing his staff at Tidus.

Tidus looked around confused. He then pointed to himself, "Me?"

Braska took a step towards the confused young man, "How DARE you!"

The blonde started to sweat a little and waved his hand in front of him, "Whoa! I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything!? You kissed MY DAUGHTER!" Braska roared and started to take more threatening steps towards the now slightly terrified boy.

Before Tidus could say anymore Braska spoke once more. "Not only that! But you have the AUDACITY to disappear after you make her fall in love with you!"

Braska was just a few feet away from Tidus now.

Jecht decided to offer some advice to his son. "Boy... I would run now...and fast..."

The blonde narrowly missed getting his in the head with the staff and heeded his fathers advice...he ran...

Of course Braska ran after him still trying to knock his head off.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TI KILL ME!? YOU SHOULD GO HURT THAT BASTARD SEYMOUR. HE'S THE ONE THAT FORCEFULLY MARRIED YUNA!" Tidus cried out still running for his life.

Braska laughed evilly that made everyone shiver in fear..."I already dealt with that Bastard..."

Tidus ran faster...

Jecht chuckled as he watched this son run for his life.

"Oh, you better get your laughs out now. Because your going to be crying soon." A soft irritated voice called out.

Jechts laugh caught in his throat and he pale instantly. He turned slowly and gulped.

Standing there hands on her hips and foot tapping was his lovely...and highly irritated wife...

"L-love! Oh how I missed you! You can ask Auron just how much I used to talk about you and Tidus!" He said with a nervous smile and turned for some backing from his friend...who was no longer there.

Jecht eyes widen and he paled further. _THAT TRAITOR!_

"Ummm...Can I have a head start?" Jecht asked with hope.

She started to count down and He ran like his life depended on it...it sorta did.

Auron watched his one of his best friend get chased my a scorned wife and the other trying to kill the boy he helped to raise. He sighed in contentment...it was good to rest...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and that is wasn't too bad grammar and spelling wise I try my best...**

 **Also sorry if it didn't turn out that funny...again...I tried... See YA~**


End file.
